Evolving transmission specifications, such as the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WGA) or WiGig specification will be implemented on various transmitting devices. The WiGig specification is defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ad specification. In particular, antenna and antenna arrays used on various devious will implement such specifications. Devices using one or more antenna arrays may transmit using WiGig radios operating in the 60 GHz frequency spectrum (also known as “DBand”) as defined by the WiGig specification.
Antenna arrays may be connected to separate transmit and receive chains, or a combination transmit and receive switch. Antenna arrays may include a number of elements, and antenna array elements may be arranged to form a one or two dimensional array. Antenna arrays may be designed to radiate or transmit radio waves perpendicular to array orientation (e.g., radiating in the z-axis to an antenna array arranged in the y-axis, or radiating in the z-axis to a planar antenna array arranged in the x-y plane). Such radiation is referred to as broadside radiation. In certain implementations, an antenna array may be designed to radiate or transmit radio waves in the same directions as the array orientation (e.g., radiating in the y-axis to an antenna array arranged in the y-axis, or radiating on the x-y plane to planar antenna array arranged in the x-y plane). Such radiation is referred to as end fire radiation.
Regardless of whatever specification(s) may be implemented on a device, such as the WiGig specification, challenges arise as to minimizing the space in which antenna arrays take up in the device, minimizing lossy power transmission from various power sources of the device to the antenna arrays, and generally providing effective transmission from the antenna arrays on the device to receiving devices/stations/etc.